Pooh's Adventures of An American Tail: Fievel Goes West
Pooh's Adventures of An American Tail: Fievel Goes West is a BowerMovies1989-produced sequel to Daniel Esposito's film Pooh's Adventures of An American Tail. It premiered on YouTube in February 2009 right after that movie, but it is now deleted due to copyright claims from NBC/Universal. A new remake version will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, and Eeyore bring Mewtwo to the Mouskewitz's new home in The Bronx, New York, to meet their old friend and his family. They soon learn that the conditions are not as ideal as the Mouskewitz had hoped, as they find themselves still struggling against the attacks of Cat R. Waul and his band of mouse-hungry felines. To their surprise, Pooh & friends discover that Nasty Jack works for Cat R. Waul and wanted revenge on them for what happened in their last encounter. Fievel explains to Pooh and his friends how he spends his days dreaming about the wild west dog-sheriff Wylie Burp, while his sister Tanya, dreams of becoming a singer. Meanwhile, Tiger's girlfriend, Miss Kitty leaves him to find a new life out West, remarking that perhaps she's looking for "a cat that's more like a dog." Tired of chasing, Cat R. Waul & Nasty Jack devise a plan to deliver the mice into their clutches: Using a mouse-cowpoke marionette, he entices the neighborhood mice, including the Mouskewitzs with Pooh and friends into moving yet again to a better life out west {"Way Out West"}. Tiger chases the train, trying to catch up with his friends, but is thrown off course by a pack of angry dogs. While on the west-bound train, Fievel wanders into the livestock car, where he overhears the cats & Nasty Jack revealing their plot to turn the mice into "mouse burgers" and to kill Pooh & friends last. After being discovered, Fievel and his friends are thrown from the train by Cat R. Waul's hench-spider, T.R. Chula, landing the group in the middle of the desert. The Mousekewitzes are heartbroken once again over the loss of Fievel and their friends as they arrive at Green River with heavy hearts. Upon arrival at Green River, Chula blocks up the water tower, drying up the river. Cat R. Waul & Nasty Jack approach the mice and propose to build a new saloon together, although intending to trick the mice into doing the bulk of the work and then eat them afterwards. Meanwhile, Fievel, along with Pooh and his friends, are wandering aimlessly through the desert, as is Tiger, who has found his way out west as well, and they pass each other. However, each one figures that the other is a mirage and they continue on their separate ways. Tiger is captured by mouse Indians and hailed as a god. Fievel and his friends are picked up by a hawk and dropped over the mouse Indian village and reunites with Tiger {though it introduces Mewtwo to Tiger}. Tiger chooses to stay in while Fievel and the others catch a passing tumbleweek, which takes them to Green River. As soon as they make their arrival, they quickly reunite with Fievel's family. They then try to expose Cat R. Waul & Nasty Jack's true intentions. However, no one will believe them. Meanwhile, as Cat R. Waul searches for entertainment for the saloon, he happens to hear Tanya, Fievel's older sister, singing while working and is enchanted by her voice {"Dreams to Dream"}. He sends Tanya to Miss Kitty, who's now a saloon-girl cat, and she reveals that she didn't come out west by her own will, but at the request of Cat R. Waul - an action she now seems to regret. Cat R. Waul tells Miss Kitty to put Tanya on stage. With a little encouragement from Miss Kitty, Tanya pulls off a great performance for the cats {"The Girl You Left Behind"}. Fievel, along with Pooh & friends, are briefly taken prisoners by Chula & Nasty Jack as the spider tries to eat them a few times, but they escape. While walking out of town, Fievel and the gang stops to talk with an old hound sleeping outside the jail, discovering that the old dog is in fact the legendary Wylie Burp. Fievel, Pooh and his friends convince Wylie to help the mice's plight and to train Tiger as a lawman and as a dog. Tiger is reluctant at first, but relents at the suggestion that a new persona might win back Miss Kitty. The group: Pooh, Mewtwo, their friends, Wylie, Tiger, and Fievel go back to Green River to fight the cats, who had scheduled to kill the mice at sunset. At Green River, a giant mousetrap has been disguised as bleachers for a ceremony honoring the opening of Cat R. Waul's saloon. But before the trap can be tripped, the gang foil the plot using their wits and their slingshots, and use a pitchfork and Chula's web as a lasso with him trapped on it to hurtle Cat R. Waul and his men out of town by having them all piled on part of the mousetrap, which the heroes use as a catapult. With Cat R. Waul out of the way and finding himself out of a job, Wylie Burp suggests that Nasty Jack should go back to being sheriff which he quickly accepts. Enchanted by his new personality, Miss Kitty and Tiger become reunited. Tanya becomes a famous singer (although she also appears to be happy with the way she was before the end) and the water tower flows with water again, making Green River bloom with flowers. Fievel, Pooh and his friends find Wylie Burp away from the party who hands Fievel his sheriff. Fievel is unsure about taking it, since he feels he is not a traditional hero, but Wylie reminds him that, if it weren't for Fievel and without the support of his friends, he'd still be a washed up dog. He realizes his journey is still not over, and that "if you ride yonder, heads up, eyes steady, heart open, I think you'll find that you're the heroes you've been looking for". Fievel and Wylie Burp look on as Pooh & his friends ride off into the sunset. Keeping the words by heart, they know that out there is where their new adventures are waiting for them. Trivia *Nasty Jack guest stars in both versions of this film. *The Good Fairy will make her first debut in the upcoming remake version of this film. *Mewtwo and The Good Fairy will see Fievel and his family again in Pooh's Adventures of An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island. *The end credits for BowserMovies1989's original version featured the Will Smith song called Wild Wild West, due to the real film taking place in the old west. The remake version will feature Linda Ronstadt's version of Dreams to Dreams just like the real film. *The scene where Pooh and his friends met Cat R. Waul on the train was later seen as a flashback in Pooh's Adventures of Home on the Range. Pooh and his friends will also face Cat R. Waul again in Winnie the Pooh Gets Frozen, in which he becomes a new member of The Masters of Evil in Winnie the Pooh Gets Frozen. *YakkoWarnerMovies101 was originally going to remake this film, but the idea was dropped because BrerJake90 was going to remake this film with BowerMovies1989 as a co-director. However, BrerJake90 retired from making any more Pooh's Adventures films, so BowserMovies1989 will remake this film by himself instead. *The original version was an NTSC film with NTSC bits from The Tigger Movie, Pooh's Heffalump Movie, and Pokémon: Mewtwo Returns and PAL bits from Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin. However, the upcoming remake version will also be an NTSC film with NTSC bits from the Winnie the Pooh films, Pokémon: Mewtwo Returns, and Pinocchio and the Emperor of the Night. *John Cleese, who voiced Cat R. Waul in the real film, is the current narrator of the Winnie the Pooh franchise. *This film acts as a sequel to The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh episode Paw and Order, due to Nasty Jack returning to get revenge on Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, and Eeyore. Category:Winnie the Pooh/Steven Spielberg films Category:BowserMovies1989 Category:Musical Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Travel Films Category:Western films Category:Sequel films Category:Remakes Category:Winnie the Pooh/Non-Disney crossovers Category:Films dedicated to Dom DeLuise